


Dance with Me

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [95]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Warm arms wrapped around his waist, Tony’s voice at his ear, “quiet night in, just like I promised. Just with an upgraded view.”





	Dance with Me

   Stephen turned a page of the book he was reading, eyes straying toward the doorway of Tony’s bedroom for the dozenth time in the past twenty minutes. He was lounging on the bed, Cloak seemingly intent on investigating every corner of the room while they waited. Stephen had arrived at the Tower only to be ushered into this room by a complaining Tony, because he had showed up early for once.

   Stephen would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a lot of trepidation at whatever Tony was planning.

   There was a delicate knock against the door and Stephen looked up at where Tony was leaning, a nervous little smile on his face. He simply raised an eyebrow, “am I to be freed from prison yet?”

   Tony rolled his eyes, coming into the room until he was next to the bed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Stephen’s lips, “only if you promise to behave, I know how you are about surprises.”

   Stephen’s eyes immediately narrowed but Tony only groaned, tugging him up from the bed and leading him with firm hands on the shoulders out of the room and toward the balcony. Stephen slowed automatically at the sight through the glass windows.

   “Come on,” Tony murmured. “Its nothing major.”

   As they stepped through the door it was clear that it really wasn’t, lights turned low and a fire roaring in the pit, an arrangement of blankets and pillows pulled close with a wine bottle set directly in the midst of it. Stephen still felt his eyes sting, nonetheless.

   Warm arms wrapped around his waist, Tony’s voice at his ear, “quiet night in, just like I promised. Just with an upgraded view.”

   What a view it was. Stephen couldn’t believe he had never spent time out here in the six months they’ve been dating.

   The city was sprawled beneath them, a sea of lights moving and flowing like the cosmos had been turned upside down. Somehow, Tony had muted the sounds and all he could hear was silence, where he expected the honking of cars and cries of late-night drunks. Stephen’s gaze moved upwards automatically, the sight squeezing the air from his lungs in one hard exhale.

   The stars were brilliant.

   Nothing could ever beat the view from inside a spaceship to be sure, but this was a close second. Somehow, they shined down with a vibrancy that could typically only be found in places like the Artic or deep in the woods far from civilization. Now, however, Stephen could even see the thin stream that was the Milky Way, weaving its way across the backdrop of black. Tony had used technology in order to drown out the light pollution from New York and Stephen found himself biting his lip to hold back the tears.

   “Thoughts?” Tony inquired quietly.

   Stephen turned abruptly in his arms to look at Tony’s startled eyes, “brilliant.”

   Tony grinned, a hand coming up to curl in Stephen’s hair and tug him down insistently, until their lips met in a deep kiss, breathing each other in, the view momentarily forgotten as Stephen indulged in the only thing that would beat any sight.

   After a moment they broke apart, foreheads pushed together, Tony’s hand sitting firmly on the nape of Stephen’s neck as though ready to pull him into another kiss at any moment. It was quiet and tender, and Stephen couldn’t shake the thoughts running through his head, “why? Why all this tonight?”

   The hand on his neck tightened briefly, “you’re leaving in a few days…”

   “I’ve left before.” Stephen interrupted.

   Tony pulled back a bit, warm brown eyes taking in Stephen’s face as though he was trying to remember it, making Stephen’s stomach twist, “I had a nightmare. You didn’t-”

   “Tony, it was-”

   “Indulge me,” his lover said insistently. “Please.”

   The look in those eyes were a familiar one, the same fear and concern that claimed Stephen’s whenever Tony ran off for Avengers business. It was no hardship to give Tony this, a night to pretend their lives weren’t filled to bursting with bad endings. He nodded and was rewarded by a shaky smile.

   Stephen swallowed thickly, “so what’s the plan then?” he eyed the bottle of wine. “Gonna get me drunk and show me a good time?”

   Tony snorted, “I have more class then that. Friday?”

   Piano music, soft and unassuming, accompanied by a flute a moment later began to fill the air around them. Stephen couldn’t help the smile that stole over his features when Tony’s hands settled on his hips, forcing him to sway lightly to the sound.

   “Cliché Stark, never would have expected that from you,” he teased, resting his trembling hands safely on his shoulders.

   Tony just shrugged, unbothered, “the night is still young. Besides, I like this, I like being able to just hold you.”

   Stephen raised on hand to cup Tony’s cheek, infusing as much sincerity into his tone as possible, “I’ll come back, I always come back.”

   Tony nodded, but didn’t agree. He simply reached up to kiss him again, bodies still swaying lightly in a parody of a dance, as their lips moved gently, intimately. Stephen sighed when his lover pulled back, “I love you.”

   This time Stephen offered no reassurance but one, “I love you too.”

   Stephen wasn’t sure how long they held one another under the stars above and below them but he let Tony have his fill. When he was finally tugged to the arranged blankets and pillows, he didn’t hesitate to distract his lover with stories about magic that he knew would cause a debate, chasing the haunted look from his eyes. When they had finished only half of the bottle, Stephen encouraged Tony’s gentle kisses with deeper ones and wandering hands until he was taken right there with whispered promises, slow and tender rocking with the tempo of the music, until finally, finally, Tony seemed to believe and accept his words.

   Stephen held Tony until he fell asleep, keeping vigil over him, prepared to wake him from any nightmares that dared invade his psyche. His lover had so many these days, and Stephen would be damned if he were the cause of new ones. One day he would make Tony believe that there was no future, no universe in which he wouldn’t come back for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your guys' thoughts so don't be afraid to share!


End file.
